


Just Be Sure To Come Back

by decaf_demon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Loyalty, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaf_demon/pseuds/decaf_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you love me, never leave my side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@doyouevenhavetoask on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40doyouevenhavetoask+on+tumblr).



> Hey. Sooo, long story short, the first chapter was not written by me. It was written by @doyouevenhavetoask on tumblr. She is an amazing writer and wrote this as a promt request. I do have her permission to use this, and I wrote the second chapter as an addition to it. I hope you all enjoy this very short little fic!

It had been years since Roy first stepped into her father’s house as an alchemy student. Years, since Riza met him. And as much as she was introverted and tried to focus on her studies, the boy always knew how to call her attention and steal a smile or two. It was a dynamic she grew up used to, one of the few highlights of her uneventful life.  
  
She knew nothing lasts forever, though. The time to part ways finally came as Roy’s training under Riza’s father reached its end. It was only then when she realized she would miss him much more than expected. Suddenly, she wished he wouldn’t have to go.  
On the train station before going back home, Roy said it wouldn’t be too long before he visited her. She wondered if, by the time that happened, she would have sorted out all those confusing feelings she’d been having about him. Maybe they didn’t mean much; maybe he was just a friend, a boy she happened to like, a little crush that would eventually dissipate after a while.  
Time was on her side now, enough to think everything through. But even if that didn’t help, everything would be clear when she saw him again. He promised to bring her a present from the city on his next visit, something to remember him by. And so she smiled at him, as the train arrived to the platform, and told him the only thing she truly wanted:

for him to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suuuuuuper short. I wrote what was supposed to be a second chapter but then realized I had to clarify. Sooooo I made this little blurb.

“Of course I will.” Roy Mustang assured. His black hair was glistening in the hot sunlight, and his forehead was beginning to dot with sweat. The summers were always deadly hot in central. Still, even with the heat fogging her mind, she was starting to notice how much she didn't want him to go.

“Promise?” Riza asked, trying to seem casual.  
Roy put his large, calloused hands on her shoulders.  
“I Promise.”

And that was the last she saw of him. For now, at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /Riza's POV/
> 
> Riza almost cries, and Mustang is nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was written by me ;)  
> have a good evening, my lovelies.

She heard nothing but gunshots. She saw nothing but pain and misery.  
Unfortunately, she was used to this. Fighting, winning, more fighting. She was a soldier, and that’s what a soldier’s life is. War and pain and fighting. This wasn’t any normal war, no sir, this was the war of Ishval, a country-wide battle that had already taken  
thousands of lives and proceeded to take more every day.

Riza Hawkeye looked around nervously. Her team had just finished a raid of Ishval’s capitol. Ten people were killed from above, four from handguns, and seven were taken captive. She had just taken the life of ten people. Taken their thoughts, their emotions, their consciousness, and leaving a dead, empty shell. It still hurt her, sometimes it’s all she thinks about. She isn’t the mindless sniper that everyone assumes she is. She may be the Hawk’s Eye, but she still gets scarred from all the things she’s seen. And now, her Colonel was nowhere to be found. She loved him. She knew she did.

She had loved him ever since that first week of him training under her father. She realized that now that he wasn’t at her side. Images flashed through her head of all the horrible things that could’ve happen to him, all the possibilities of why he wasn’t beside her. The thoughts of Roy lying in a trench somewhere covered in blood brought tears to her eyes.  
The blonde-haired lieutenant ducked behind a huge piece of stone that had one been a building and thought back to the words that had been exchanged at the train station, almost a decade ago now.  
“You promised.” she said, holding back a sob

 

_**“You promised.”** _


	4. Chapter 4

His legs were throbbing. That was the first thing he noticed. The second thing was why they were. A huge metal beam was covering the lower half of his body, and his blonde-haired, blue-eyed lieutenant was nowhere to be found.

“Crap.”

He was beginning to lose feeling in his legs. Roy Mustang looked around wildly for a means of escape from this situation. He was sure that he had broken at least a few bones, and when/if he did get out, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to walk. Conveniently there was a metal bar a few feet away, just out of his reach. The colonel reached out his left arm and tried to grab the bent piece of metal. It had been at least five minutes before he made any progress. He managed to roll the bar in his direction to where he could grab it. As soon as he felt the cold iron resting in his grip, he shoved it as hard as he could underneath the beam that was pinning him down.

His thoughts not focused on getting out, but getting to her.

_**Her.** _

He needed her. Depended on her. Loved her.

He pressed down on the rusty pole with all his might. Adrenaline and panic blurring his mind and pushing his stomach into his throat. He needed to see her again, even if it was with his last breath. The beam lifted a little bit, no more than a centimeter, but it was enough to restore hope to him as he pushed it more.

Two centimeters.  
Three centimeters.  
An inch.

He quickly and carefully yanked his legs out from their prison of debris. Not wanting to waste any time, he stood up, and within seconds fell over in pain. He knew at least a few of his bones were broken, if not completely shattered.

“Elizabeth!?”

He called out desperately. It was rare for him to use her actual name, most people knew her as Riza. He called for her again and again. After the fifth time, he thought he heard something.

“Roy?!”

He scrambled toward that voice. That beautiful, beautiful voice that he treasured oh so much. Despite the pain in his legs, he stood up and broke into a slow, painful run. He rounded a corner and saw his Elizabeth running towards him. Within seconds they had closed the distance between them, and not caring about the laws and rules, they hugged each other. Tight. There was no lust or anger or fear in the embrace. Just warmth and safety despite the rubble all around them. Colonel Roy Mustang wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her strong, thin frame as they sank to the ground. Tears streaming from both their eyes.

“I told you I’d come back.”


End file.
